


【all达米安】男妈妈达米安

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, damian is boy mother
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （男妈妈有点棒）（达米安抚养他的三个兄弟，避雷注意）（灵感来源：大坏狐狸的故事）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【all达米安】男妈妈达米安

（男妈妈有点棒）

（达米安抚养他的三个兄弟，避雷注意）

（灵感来源：大坏狐狸的故事）

小阿尔古的王子现在是在外历练期间，首先，他自己一个人活得很好，其次，他现在住一个北欧的村庄里。

这里鸟不拉屎，附近总有许多毛毛怪怪的事件，达米安有考虑往南一边的方向搬去，他现在13岁，一个不适应寒冷天气的中东人类，还要自己背着斧头，这样困难在森林砍树。

达米安其实希望能暖和点。

最近有不少人潜入的痕迹，这些达米安都没有去管，母亲那边还没有放行让他回去联盟，他的外公还没疯够，达米安对现在算是半避难的局面不太满意，冬天很冷，他每天真的要烧很多的柴，忙死了。

只是事件还是被他看到了，那时候他爬到树上正在给一个小鸟送家，然后他看到了那些，或许是那种被称为英雄的人，对吧，蓝黑衣服的，带着红头罩的，背部有翅膀的，恶，看得可真是奇奇怪怪，他看到那三个青年被一个他未曾见过的魔法生物打倒，接着被变成了一个个的蛋，像是河边河石那样大的蛋，达米安有些惊讶，他丢出手上的斧头去恐吓本来已经受伤的魔法生物，接着得到那些蛋。

也不算，那些蛋有点重，高度到他小腿，达米安想要敲开，但是又放弃了，他不打算把这些蛋搬到他的家里，鬼知道会发生什么。

既然不打算杀人也不打算救人，那么小刺客就要离开，可是日子真的很无聊，无聊到他又去那个地方看，发现那三个蛋好像很冷的挤在一起瑟瑟发抖。

这有点可爱，就像达米安今天爬在草地上看那些洞窟，有几个兔子挤在一起取暖的样子很可爱，达米安是真的好奇了，蛋里会怎么样，会把那样的青年挤压成这么小的形状的肉吗，他真的好奇了。只是他没有敲开那些蛋，因为他打了一个，有个蛋说好痛。

那是小孩子的声音，比达米安还小的孩子，阿尔古眼睛睁大，他拿出绳子把他们都拖回去了。

蛋蛋们路上都在说好痛，铁石心肠的达米安一概不理，但是当他看到地上有血迹的时候，他想起他以前不太情愿伤害过不他还小的孩子。

达米安抱着那个受伤的蛋蛋，又为难的看了看地上还有的两个蛋，他抱一个已经占据他的整个怀里了，所以他跑了几趟。

现在，在他的屋子里，烧着火最暖的地方，达米安看着那三个蛋蛋都在围着火取暖。

“喂，你们是谁。”

没有蛋跟他说话。

他打了其中一个蛋一下，蛋说，好痛。好像蛋蛋只会说好痛了。

达米安想起那些被问话的孩子，他们也在只会哭着说好痛，他不愿意再想，那可是三个青年，被变成了蛋。是成年人。

或许让三个陌生的成年人在他的屋子里逗留有些荒谬，不知道，达米安觉得要无聊死，他过得像个村民，偶尔规律的苦修，一切都这么枯燥，他所学习的没有为谁而使用了。

晚上他睡在地上，地暖会让他感觉好些，可是那些蛋会滚动，滚到他身边挤着他睡，达米安觉得太奇怪，他推开那些蛋，那些蛋又来了。

“别烦我！”

达米安恶声恶气，可是因为太久没有说话声音有些变调，他突然觉得这样是不行的，而且那些蛋们很委屈的在他的床铺外。只是蛋而已，他怎么知道他们委屈。

但是在半夜，达米安还是发现他被蛋包围了，他们在他的左右，一个在他的脖子旁边，有些在依偎他睡觉的感觉。

这，这恍惚让达米安觉得变成母鸡，变成鸟妈妈，不是这样的，这是三个成年人，他不能自欺欺人。

只是蛋过几天就孵化了，爬出来三个小孩子，在那里挤在一堆的看着他。达米安不知道要表现什么表情。

“妈妈？”

有个黑发蓝眼的小孩说，不对，他们都是黑发蓝眼，达米安才发现这三个小家伙都是一样的发色瞳色，可是脸不同，只是看起来都很可爱，是一些好基因。

“妈妈，你们患有雏鸟情节？”

他找到事情做了，达米安能审讯他们了，可是不论问什么都不知道，他们都赤身裸体，缩在达米安的毯子里，对他说，妈妈好饿。

达米安给他们食物，汤，他打猎存储的肉干，面包，这是他的全部了。达米安没有存多少食物，他没那个长远的心，只是他看到那些小孩好像咬不动那些肉，只能吃面包跟汤。

“谢谢妈妈。”

其中有个小孩还挺有礼貌。

现在达米安观察他们了，有一个吃饭彬彬有礼，有一个进食很野蛮，有一个进食很随意。

“你们叫什么名字。”

“提姆…？”那个对他谢谢的小孩说：“妈妈是这样…叫我的…”

他的声音带上困惑，脸在回想。

“恩……妈妈叫我迪克，罗宾……迪克！”

那个进食随意的小孩说。

“……jay…”

野蛮的小孩好像思考得很苦恼，还是给出答案了。

“好吧，我算是知道一些信息。”

达米安说，他打算第二天去调查什么，但是那些小孩半夜又挤过来睡觉，说是很冷。

是的，他没有衣服给他们穿。达米安叹气。

偷拍一个受伤还没痊愈的神话生物不算太难，达米安拿着这个动物照片去问他在这边认识的一些人，得到的答案是，这是一个比较母性泛滥的东西，它偶尔会把人类或者动物变成一个蛋，然后抚养他们。

达米安觉得这简直莫名其妙。

只是他回去后，发现情况不太好，有个小孩在发烧，是提姆，对方躺在他的床很虚弱，而其他那两个孩子围在那里不知道怎么办。

“妈妈…对不起…”

达米安愣了愣。

“我生病了…我没有跑出去玩，可是我不知道为什么我会生病了…”

“对不起……”

小孩子这种突然的自责会让大人莫名其妙，但是达米安却有些理解，应该说他很早就能区分这种情绪。可是在他小的时候，他经常会为塔莉亚愧疚。他学得不够好。达米安感觉到委屈。

但是达米安没说什么，他这里没有药物，只有最基本的保暖，他把生病的小孩用他的衣服背上，然后要求那两个小孩留在这里。

他把对方送去医院。

三公里的路程有些远，在他中途的时候提姆咳的声音大了，达米安送去了诊所，但是对方的表情很害怕，一直在求妈妈不要抛下他，他会好起来的。

真是的，我以前可没他这么懦弱。达米安有些心虚，强硬的不去回想塔莉亚。他真的，一点，一点都不想念他的妈妈。

只是他一再保证他会回来接他的，护士也有安慰他，达米安给提姆他的一个小匕首，跟他说：“我会来接你，如果有人让你感觉害怕，你可以拿这个武器防身。”

小提姆的表情很委屈，可是还是很努力让自己说出：我相信妈妈。

达米安摸摸他的头，绕过医生跟护士的询问，留下钱离开了。

回到家后还有两个害怕的孩子。但是看到他就变得高兴起来。

“妈妈！我好饿！”

杰森说，声音最大。达米安给肉干他们，可是他们吃得很艰难，达米安又只能给他们炖烂，迪克问达米安说，提姆会好起来吗。达米安想了想这样的小发烧，说这是肯定的。

只是两个孩子还是不安，都让达米安担忧起来，他现在躺在自己床上，旁边抱着两个小鬼，他还没给他们买衣服，没有劈柴，家里还没有食物。为什么会这样。

这个13岁的男孩觉得这样不行。

他在第二天去接提姆，提姆看到他来的样子很高兴，或许没有痊愈，但他还是求达米安带他回去。达米安答应了他的要求。

他在镇上唯一的商店买了不少东西，利用谎话跟钱租了车开回去，小提姆坐在他旁边看着达米安开车的样子说，妈妈好厉害。

达米安说，当然，虽然他为了看前面的路而狼狈，他恨现在的身高。

提姆回去之后大家都很高兴，而且有新衣服，还有不少食物。达米安突然觉得一切都充实起来，他出去砍柴，身边跟着三个小跟班要去看，他们说在家里很无聊，达米安也不觉得那个屋子有什么好玩。

只是有人帮忙把柴拿回去还是比较轻松。

也有很烦的时候，达米安要求被陪他们玩，有些他完全不知道的游戏他们却很清楚，这让这个妈妈不知道吗，的妈妈有些恼火。

他不让他们玩，小孩子们都很委屈，迪克过来抱着他的脚求他，其他小孩也过来求他。

达米安感觉有些松动，可是他不想他会因为这些小孩改变他的主意，他还是不让他们玩，小提姆比较懂事的就不玩了，杰森跟迪克闷闷不乐，可是也那样说什么。

达米安突然想到，他可以任意命令这三个孩子了，他可以利用妈妈的身份让他们一直呆在这个屋子里不要烦他，他还能够用不给他们吃糖果来威胁他们。

可是他不想这样做。

达米安觉得他的童年不能算太好，他没有质疑母亲的意思，只是有时候他会忍不住的崩溃，他不想做那个，不想杀蝙蝠。

他还是让他们玩了。

大家都很开心。

小孩们说想看电视，达米安得到那个东西不困难，但是出现的北欧语言让他们都不适应，可是动画却看得很高兴。

杰森是最调皮的一个小孩，他经常会去抓小动物或者昆虫，然后送给达米安。达米安立刻就很生气，他说不能这样对待小动物，教训了杰森。

那天晚上杰森抱着他的手在默默的哭，其他围着他睡觉的小孩都不敢说话，达米安竟然都要反思自己是不是太过严厉了。

杰森有几天不敢出去，达米安无可奈何，只能牵着对方走出来，他说，只要不是危险的地方。

杰森说妈妈最好了！

他喜欢冒险，喜欢去哪里看看，现在达米安会被送一些小花朵，或者漂亮的石头。

达米安虽然说这些都是没用的东西，但是还是任由杰森自己处理了。

迪克也算顽皮，但不是，他会很喜欢粘着达米安，跟着达米安到处跑，去砍柴，观察小动物，捕鱼，迪克总会跟妈妈说很多话，达米安让他闭嘴好几次都没有用。于是他只能忍受这个跟在他身边的喋喋不休。

提姆是个比较安静的小孩，他总能察觉到达米安的高兴跟不高兴。达米安有看过儿童心理学，知道这样敏感的小孩会很容易难过。他给他买了不少书，如果不喜欢外出可以在家里看书。

达米安也喜欢看书，他们晚上会把火烧得很亮，然后迪克跟杰森轮流去读故事。达米安感觉就是在被催眠，他打了哈欠的睡了。

早上。

“妈妈先睡着了。”杰森不太高兴。

“妈妈你都没有听我读完公主的故事。”迪克还觉得自己读得很好，可是达米安就没有在听。

“妈妈很累的！”提姆努力辩解。

“我不累，只是你们读得很无聊。”达米安说：“我对这种故事不太喜欢。”

“那……”

被说不喜欢让他们低落了。

“今晚我来讲故事吧。”

达米安在晚上说恐怖故事，把那群小朋友吓得要死，全部挤在他旁边不敢动，达米安还发现他们半夜成群结队的去尿尿，觉得好好笑。

只不过早上大家都很不好，熬夜让三个小孩看起来疲惫，达米安突然觉得有些不好意思，不过很好的是，他们不让他讲故事了。

“妈妈不要说！”

每次他要开口的时候总会有一个肉肉的手捂住他的嘴巴，那个小孩就会紧张的看着他。

达米安感觉很好。

他被依偎，要去获得食物，跟小孩子们一起玩，直到有人闯入。

达米安还是在回来的时候才发现的，那三个小孩缩在一起很害怕，他们看到他进来就大喊：

“妈妈小心后面！”

达米安跟那个入侵者战斗了。不客观，他太被动，武器不算太好，他被那个黑色的家伙压住了。

“孩子。”

那个成年人声音奇怪的说，他随即被冲上来的三个小孩拉扯，有点不知所措。只是达米安想要反击，却被压得死死动不了。

“你的孩子，你收养了他们？”

“你！”

达米安突然发现这个黑漆漆的东西是什么了：“蝙蝠侠！”

他有看过档案！一个都市却是存在的传说！

“哼。”

布鲁斯捆住了达米安，他不太想处理刺客联盟的人，这个孩子带有英国口音，看起来是在被训练的刺客。

他要求让那三个孩子跟他离开，说他才是他们的养父。

“不要！我就要跟妈妈在一起！”

提姆努力的想帮达米安解开，迪克抱着达米安泪眼汪汪，杰森努力站在那里。

“…你们应该跟他走。”

达米安做了个决定，他让蝙蝠侠打晕他们，孩子们听到达米安这样说都伤心极了。

“不要！妈妈我不要离开你！”

“为什么！妈妈不喜欢我们吗！”

“我们会乖乖听话的！妈妈不让赶走我们！”

达米安突然感觉一阵恐慌，他发现他会更多的想起塔莉亚，他在做的事情跟他的母亲一样，可是。塔莉亚不愿意让他被拉斯杀死。

“快点。”

达米安不耐烦的朝蝙蝠侠下命令，他甚至表示不反抗，只是在布鲁斯扛着三个小孩的时候揍了他一拳。

“这是我的复仇，你滚快点。”

他真的考虑搬家了。

***

中欧这边的确比较暖，达米安心情不畅快，搬家的两个月也就这样，这里附近有很多松鼠，达米安认为有必要防止什么传染疾病。

这天里，他扛着斧头，看到一个熟人，不，应该是有点眼熟，一个带着很蠢的红头罩的人，达米安撇撇嘴，觉得什么都不对。

“狠心的妈妈？”

对方说，这种成年男性的话让达米安有点恶寒。

“走开！”

达米安威胁，他真的不想跟那群跟他喊妈妈的人打交道，长大之后，这也太奇怪了。

“你认不出我了？！”

杰森都要委屈了，他拿下面具。达米安当然能认出他，那个杰森孩子的脸长大太多，可是容貌变得英俊。

“你已经恢复了，就不要来找我，我不需要报恩。”

“可是妈妈，我很想你的。”

又出现一个人，达米安还不知道对方什么时候出现的，他慌忙转后，那个摘下面具很漂亮的男性，对，是迪克。

达米安都不知道要怎么办了，他才13岁，他或许觉得高兴，可是那些都是大人，一个两个的喊他妈妈，让他有些尴尬。明明之前他都觉得没什么的！

“你们不要对着这个男孩喊妈妈，这会给他造成困扰的。”

又有人出现了，比较小的，清秀的提姆，他微微歪头，像是要求附和：“对吧，妈妈。”

达米安憋红脸了。

“你们想要做什么！”

“我们只是想看妈妈。”

杰森说。

“说实话，妈妈那天的举动还真是让我伤心。”

迪克捧着胸口摇摇头。

“而且……妈妈，这里不安全。”

提姆叹了口气：“我们查清楚你的身份了，达米安…奥古。”

什么！那么对方想要做什么！达米安突然防备，可是他曾经养过一段时间的三个小孩都眼神复杂看着他。

“说实话，这真的有点扯，可我还是觉得你是我妈妈。”

杰森自嘲。

“我知道我们不该打搅你的生活，但是，妈妈，我们担心你。”

迪克说：“联盟的人要来了。“

达米安不愿意相信，他甚至还在防备，于是蝙蝠家的人只能做工作，在刺客联盟的人真的来的时候，保护达米安。

达米安在离开的时候还在伤心的想，他的妈妈会不会有事。

“放心吧。”提姆在飞机上对达米安说：“塔莉亚会没事的。”

他们来到了哥谭，达米安才知道他那段时间抚养的是谁，竟然真的是蝙蝠侠的儿子，而那个蝙蝠侠，不，应该说是布鲁斯，看着达米安有点为难。

“恩……或许我应该这么说。”布鲁斯说：“我们有血缘关系，你，是我的儿子。”

达米安觉得这怎么乱七八糟的。

而且日子还有更乱的，他成为韦恩的儿子，是家里最小的弟弟，可是他的三个养子哥哥都喊他妈妈，偶尔会私下这样喊。

每次这样的时候达米安都会害羞。

end


End file.
